


Kotobuki Stamp of LOVE

by orpheusheart



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart
Summary: Happy Birthday Reiji!





	Kotobuki Stamp of LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> TBH I actually don't know where I'm headed with this fic, but what I do know is that Otoya and Tokiya just wants Reiji to be part of their little 'family'. The ending might be a bit awkward; I'm not sure which route I should take, so I leave it up to your imagination. <3

"Kotobuki-san, may I have a moment?"

Brown-grey eyes flicked up to where Ichinose Tokiya stood, and Kotobuki Reiji grinned as he set down his script to turn his full attention to his cute, albeit _tsundere_ junior.

"Whatcha need, Tokki?"

Tokiya cleared his throat. "I am asking if you are available this coming Thursday. Otoya had a very... ah, interesting suggestion and the two of us wondered if you would be able to make it. I understand it is a weekday, and if you are unable to make it, we understand."

Reiji rubbed his chin before retrieving his scheduler and scanning through it. "Well, I have a early morning show to emcee for, but otherwise I'm free." He shut the book, grinning brightly. "I'm yours for the afternoon, Tokki."

"Thank you very much. We greatly appreciate your time," Tokiya nodded. "I will inform Otoya of this."

Reiji flashed him a peace sign in return. He wasn't surprised at his juniors' sudden request; his birthday just so happened to fall on that day itself - he already had it marked out in highlighter green. The emceeing job he had no choice but to go for since it was a regular gig for the next month or so, but he dodged every other bullet just to keep the rest of the day free.

But of course, if his two cute juniors asked him for his time on his special day, who was he to refuse?

\---

That was a few days ago. Now that the actual day dawned, Reiji switched from his normal phone to his more private line, one reserved for very close friends - namely Quartet Night, Tokiya and Otoya. He knew his usual line will be buzzing with messages bombarded by fans on his public 2witter account and L!ne; he'll get to them later in the evening once he's done with whatever Otoya and Tokiya planned for him.

For now, he concentrated on his morning gig, a little surprised that his two juniors were absent when he woke up. The three of them had decided to continue sharing a room in the Saotome Mansion, even though Tokiya put up a small disagreement about the mess Otoya often leave behind when he rushed to get ready. After a few years of living together however, everything just fell into place, and Reiji couldn't be any more happier.

\---

"Alright, that's a wrap! Thank you for your hard work everyone!"

Reiji sighed in relief, thanking everyone as he packed up to leave. There were a few minor cockups before the start of the show, but thankfully it was all solved before they went 'live'.

Staff and crew members came up to him in groups to wish him happy birthday, and presents started filling up the tote he usually carries to shows like this, until he had to borrow another bag just to keep the rest of them. He was thankful he had the foresight to drive; he didn't want to make the trip back to Saotome Mansion and then out again to meet his juniors.

Speaking of which -

His cellphone rang just as he was almost done putting his presents in the boot, and he answered with a cheery quip. " _Mochi mochi~_ "

`"Rei-chan! Are you done with work?"`

"I'm packing up my car. What's up, Otoyan?"

`"Oh good, you're driving! Could you come and pick me up from the orphanage? I got called back by the teacher for some volunteer work, and I'm also done here."`

Reiji hummed as he got into his car and started up the engine, taking note of the address Otoya sent him and heading off. The redhead's old orphanage was around thirty minutes away, and soon enough, Reiji spotted Otoya waiting outside, with a handful of children watching him curiously from behind Otoya.

"Rei-chan~" Otoya waved at Reiji as he pulled up beside the redhead. He turned back to the children. "Ok, kids, I gotta go. It's my senpai's birthday today so I'm gonna celebrate it with him and Tokiya. C'mon, wish him happy birthday too, _se- no!_ "

The chorus of 'Happy Birthday Rei-chan!' just as the brunet stepped out of the vehicle made him smile, and he nodded a little. "Thanks, little ones." He gave all of them high-fives before hugging Otoya with one arm. "So, where to next? Are we picking Tokki up?"

"Yup! Tokiya should be done with the preparations by now," Otoya chirped as they got in the car, giving Reiji another address to head to. "I felt kinda bad leaving him to do it all alone, but he said it's fine, that the kids need me more, so yeah."

"Well, if Tokki says he can do it, he would." Reiji reached over to ruffle Otoya's hair. "Trust your partner, Otoyan. He's a fine adult."

They engaged in idle chatter while Reiji drove to their final location, playing word games when they ran out of topics to talk about. Soon, they reached their destination, a weathered suburban apartment that looked as if it had seen better days, but not to the point of falling apart at the seams. Reiji figured the building was probably as old as him, or even older.

Reiji gave a low whistle. "Are you guys planning to kidnap me and extort my fans for ransom money?" He joked, laughing when Otoya blushed brightly.

"Rei-chan!! You know we won't do that!"

"Jkjk, Otoyan~ don't look so flustered, hehe."

"Rei-chan..."

As they made their way up (Otoya insisted he bring up all his presents just in case there's food somewhere), Reiji couldn't help but feel a sense of calm washing over him, despite the excitement building up over the morning and early afternoon. He glanced at the nameplate that hung by the wall, smiling as he followed Otoya in.

"Tokiya, _tadaima_! Oh, Maya-san!"

"Otoya-kun, _okaerinasai_ ," A woman slightly shorter than Reiji greeted them as Otoya nodded and padded past her into the house, and Reiji felt a little awed at her aura.

"Well now, I can see where Tokki got his presence from," he chuckled, and the woman smiled in return. "Kotobuki Reiji, Tokki's and Otoyan's senpai. Ichinose-san, I presume?"

"Please, call me Maya," she replied, instinctively reaching into her breast pocket before blushing lightly in embarrassment. "Ah, apologies. Work hazard; I was looking for my namecard..."

Reiji chuckled again, presenting her with a small flower he pulled out from his tote bag. "It's fine. For a beautiful woman however-"

"Kotobuki-san, I forbid you from flirting with my mother," Tokiya called out from somewhere in the house. "And Mother, please do not get carried away by him."

Reiji laughed louder and shook his head. "Joykill~"

"That's my son for you, Kotobuki-kun," Maya sighed softly, shaking her head as well. "Tokiya's really protective of me now that I'm getting older, and he's worried I might end up taking a husband without telling him."

"Reiji's fine, Maya-san." The brunet followed her into the house, glancing around curiously. The Ichinose household was a warm homely place, though it seemed barely lived in. Not surprising since Tokiya was rooming at the Saotome Mansion, and he figured Maya was living on her own since Tokiya didn't mention anything about having any siblings, and there seemed to be no paternal figure around.

"Oh, please don't mind the mess, Reiji-kun," Maya quickly said when she noticed Reiji looking around. "Tokiya called on such short notice, I didn't have enough time to clean up."

'The mess' - a pile of papers and books hastily arranged onto a corner table and tucked almost out of sight made Reiji almost giggle. "Trust me, Maya-san. Our room is worse."

"It is because you and Otoya kept leaving your scripts, scores and clothes all over the place," Tokiya chided his senior from where he was in the kitchen, while Otoya whined in protest. "No, being tired is not an excuse, Otoya."

"Come now, Tokiya. We're not here to nag." Maya went over and gently patted her son on the cheek. "It's your senpai's birthday, is it not? We're here to celebrate."

"Alright Mother..."

Reiji snorted, earning him a glare from Tokiya. "Ok ok, I'll chill, Tokki."

Tokiya sighed and nudged Otoya lightly. "Help Mother set the table, food is almost ready."

"Ok~"

Reiji figured that he's the special guest of the day and left his tote bags at the living room to take a seat at the dining table while Otoya puttered around with cutlery and crockery. Maya excused herself to answer a call, which left Reiji to his own devices, namely his buzzing phone. The other three members of Quartet Night had sent him well wishes, albeit in their own ways - Ranmaru sent him a photo of a dog that looked like _karaage_ with a tagline 'saw this dog today. happy birthday btw'; Ai sent him a very pleasant rendition of Happy Birthday; and Camus sent over a photo of what Reiji figured was a donut glazed generously in icing of his signature colour and 'Happy Birthday' tagged to it.

Chuckling at his phone, he typed out his thanks to all three of them just as Otoya was done setting the table. Maya returned to help Tokiya bring the food in, and Reiji's mouth watered when he remembered he didn't have lunch, being behind the wheel for most of day after his gig in the morning.

"Tokki, did you cook all this?" he asked, amazed. The _karaage_ was his main focus, but there was also _agedashi tofu_ , _yakiniku_ , and a giant _nabe_ -pot of soup with a very delicious smell.

"Mother helped-"

"I supervised," Maya cut in before Tokiya could finish his sentence. "Tokiya did most of the brunt work himself, and you know how fastidious he is when it comes down to it. I'm so proud of my son."

The red colouring Tokiya's cheeks did not deter the tiny smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Mother please."

Maya ignored her son as she ushered Otoya to sit beside Reiji, then took the chair opposite the brunet, leaving Tokiya to sit across Otoya. "Come on, dig in." She pointed to the pot at the center of the table. "This _motsunabe_ is an Ichinose family specialty; you won't find a similar taste anywhere."

"I'll take your word for it, Maya-san," Reiji grinned, as they all said _'itadakimasu'_ and began eating. The _karaage_ , Reiji realised, was all for him, as neither of the other three touched the fried chicken which was strategically placed in front of the brunet. Feeling generous (it was his birthday after all), he gave each of them a few pieces, even though they protested against it. Otoya especially, since he was eating more of the _yakiniku_ than anything else.

Dinner was a very lively affair, as Reiji engaged Maya and Otoya in conversation, often times poking light fun at Tokiya who turned pink at the ears as he tried to protest. The _motsunabe_ certainly exceeded Reiji's expectations in terms of taste and flavor - he jokingly said he'd marry Maya just for the recipe, which in turn made Tokiya glare daggers and flick a stray piece of _karaage_ at his face.

"Mother is not going to marry you," Tokiya objected vehemently, bottom lip sticking out slightly in protest. "You are not becoming my father."

"Tokki, I kid, yanno?" Reiji reassured him, laughing as Maya patted her son's cheek again. Around his mother, Tokiya seemed to act younger, even though he might not admit it outright; Reiji found it downright adorable how Tokiya's defences are lowered when they're not in the public eye, especially when his mother is right beside him. "Besides, you being my cute kouhai-chan is good enough for me."

They ate and talked until most of the food is gone, and everyone helped to clear up the dishes. Once that was done, Maya excused herself and retired to her bedroom, saying that she has to leave for work early the next day, leaving the three men to sort through Reiji's presents.

Little trinkets, some books, but mostly _wagashi_ ; Reiji's love for sweets might not be on par with Camus', but it was still pretty high. Enough to make Tokiya worry.

"Please do not eat all of them in one sitting, Kotobuki-san," he had mentioned, as he watched the _wagashi_ stack grow with each present they unwrap. "It is very unhealthy, and you could fall ill."

"Don't worry, Tokki, I don't intend to." Reiji packed all the discarded wrapping paper neatly into one paper bag, then sorted out the pile of sweets. He picked up one packet, then with a grin handed it over to Tokiya. "Give this to your mom, to thank her for her hospitality."

"Ah, I will."

"Rei-chan, I think we should eat this one now." Otoya pointed out one of the boxes, noting the expiry date. "I think this one will go bad quickly."

Without hesitation, Reiji tore open the mentioned box, sharing the sweets with his two juniors. Otoya accepted with a cheer, while Tokiya took a lot of persuasion just to try one. It was then that Reiji remembered something, and he turned to face the other two.

"So, Tokki, Otoyan... I don't suppose you have more surprises up your sleeves, do ya?"

Otoya had the decency to blush, which made Reiji all the more curious. "Uhm, well..."

"We have one last destination, Kotobuki-san..." Tokiya answered, and Reiji swore he'd never seen Tokiya turn red as frequently as today. "It is quite a distance from where we are right now, but with your car I believe we can make good time."

Reiji and Otoya packed up all the presents while Tokiya informed his mother about their leaving, and soon enough the three of them piled into Reiji's car and set off.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Mama Ichinose (Maya) makes an appearance~ She first appeared in my ABOverse fic, and I really loved her so I decided to have her interact with her son's favourite senpai. XD


End file.
